Falling Star: a slayers tale
by Diamondokami
Summary: The now older Filia is plagued by nightmares so real and vivid that they affect her real life. How long can Filia stay in the light as draknes haunts her every living moment.
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmares Begin

Ok this story will be my third on this site. For some reason I had this long drawn out Xellos/Filia story in my head. And it wouldn't go away until I started writing it. At first I thought it was just going to be a one shot. But I guess the story had other ideas. I figured it was going to be to long to post all at once so I have divided it up into chapters.

There are several points in this story that I am going for. The struggle between light and darkness. How easily the dark can corrupt the light. And how hard it is for the light to stay away from the darkness. Because of certain scenes and vivid dreams I am going to rate this story M. While it doesn't have all the blood and gore of a real M story and not much sex or sexual situation like real M story I'm still rating it that just to be safe.

Disclaimer: Just like my other stories I do not own Slayers. I am just using the characters like puppets to weave my story. And as always please do not sue me for all I have is this computer, my large anime collection, and a guitar.

As always please read and review. Please no flames, but constructed criticism is more then welcomed.

And that is enough of me talking/typing, on with the story!

Falling Star (a Slayers tale) chapter 1: The Nightmares begin

The shop was empty save for one foxman sitting in the back cleaning a small vase. His rustic colored fur showing signs of his age. Now no longer a teen Jillas spends his time keeping shop of the Vase and Mace. The store never really had any customers just the odd patron every now and then. But then the shop really wasn't for the customers.

The small bell above the shop door softly rang notifying Jillas that a customer has just entered. Looking up he is momentarily blinded by the light flooding in from the door way. Once his eyes adjust his smile turns to a less then happy sneer. The smiling purple haired priest simply ignores the nasty look.

"Well well if it isn't the same old foxman. So how is the former bandit turned vase cleaner doing," Xellos says poking at Jillas' shaded past. "I'll not be tempted by a monster like you," Jillas says his grip tightening on the vase.

Xellos just smiles leaning against his staff,"Oh really now. Well then I guess your over all the killing you did at Valgaav's commands then? You've put it all behind you?" Grinding his teeth Jillas flinches as the vase he was cleaning breaks in his hand. A small laugh escapes Xellos,"I guess not entirely."

Just as Jillas was about to respond they both turn as the back shop door opens. An elegant woman no more then twenty five walks in greeting them both with a kind smile. Her golden hair flows freely down her back as radiant blue eye view her surroundings.

Filia was the perfect specimen of human, a paragon of her race. Well that would be if she was a human that is. In reality she was, like Xellos, not a human. But unlike Xellos she was no monster. Filia was one of the last Gold Dragons in the area.

Many years ago after the attack of Darkstar the remaining gold dragons dispersed. After Filia took in the reborn Valgaav she decided to stay in one place. It would be easier on Val to grow up in one spot then to travel around. Now years later Filia has grown from her blossoming teen self into a beautiful flower of a woman. Still favoring her white priestess dress she has made little modifications over the years.

"Jillas would you please go and bring our guest and I some tea," she says smiling at him. Jillas nods taking one last look at Xellos then disappears into the back room. "I see your as pleasant as ever Filia," Xellos says still leaning on his staff," so how is the little would be destroyer of worlds doing." Filia loses her smile for but a moment when Xellos brings up the subject of Val. "Please come and sit," she says waving him to a small table near the back.

"So Xellos tell me what brings you to my small part of the world this time?" Filia asks sitting at the table,"Surely its not just to see me again." Xellos half breaks his smile sitting at the table with her. 'She has grown up after all,' he thinks regaining his composure. "Well I was in the area on an errand and I thought to come and see how you were doing is all," he says receiving a less then believing look from Filia,"honest. When have I ever lied to you? In the last year."

"I wouldn't know, it is so hard to tell a lie from the truth with you Xellos," she states looking over to Jillas returning with a tray in his hands. Pouring a cup of tea for both Filia and Xellos he receives a smile from her for his good behavior. As always Filia has her special tea cup at hand.

After pouring the tea Jillas leaves the tray on the table then returns to the back room. "Well yes I know it has been awhile sense my last visit," Xellos says taking a sip of tea,"That's why I thought to stop by."

"You'll have to forgive me for not believing that story at all Xellos. After all I have your track record to look back on," she says also taking a sip from her cup. "Cutting straight to the point huh?" Xellos says leaning back in his chair,"Well to tell the truth I have no idea why I was sent here. It was just an order from my master," he says shrugging his shoulders.

Filia just stares at him. Was he really telling the truth now. Did he indeed have no idea what he was to do here. Filia was unsure of his intentions so she just played along. "Well how will you do what you are to do if you have no idea what to do?" she asks looking out to the front of the shop.

"Now thats a secret," he says holding his finger to his lips. Filia tries to restrain herself but a single twitch of an eyebrow catches Xellos' notice. "So how is the newborn ancient doing," Xellos says really not caring one way or the other,"I hear he is growing up to be quit the young man."

Filia sits her cup down a small look of concern forming on her face. "And who told you that," she says trying to hide the hope he would tell her. "Oh you know from this person and that person along the way from place to place," he says loving the control he now had on the situation,"A lot of people are really looking forward to him growing up," Xellos finishes with a smile over Filia.

A shock runs through her as she thinks over what Xellos just said. She never thought anyone would be watching Valgaav after he was reborn as Val. Was she really that unaware of her surroundings. "And just how far out did you hear this?" she asks barely holding the terror back in her voice.

"You know even after all these years your still easy to trick and confuse," he says laughing at Filia's expense,"Worrying over something like people watching your little dragon baby. It's just so funny" Filia drops her head in shock, anger, shame, and hatred all at the same time. Yet they were not directed at him but herself. She had fallen for one of his old tricks even after all these years. She thought she had finally out grown them all together.

Xellos stops his laughter as Filia stands and walks away from the table. "That was unexpected," he says watching her walk into the back room like Jillas before her. Suddenly a loud scream of rage echoes through the shop followed by sounds of shattering dishes and breaking furniture. A small chuckle comes from Xellos as he stands and, after gathering his staff, walks out the front door. "Still so easy," he says laughing to himself walking down the street.

Later while Jillas and Gravos are cleaning the kitchen Filia is out back with the young Val. Watching Val play has always had a soothing effect on Filia. She just enjoys his happiness this time around. After having the life he once had this was such a better way to live.

Looking from Val Filia watches the setting sun as night begins to fall. "Val its time to come in," she calls out to him. "Ok mommy," Val shouts running back to her,"I'm coming." Filia just smile at him running up to her. Long ago when Val was first reborn she decided to be his mother. She would do everything that a real mother would do for him.

At first she was scared to take on such a responsibility. But as time went by she grew to love her new role in his life. Standing from her chair Filia take Val's hand and leads him into the kitchen. "Now go and clean your hands and face before dinner," she says pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Jillas is dinner ready yet?" Filia asks walking into the kitchen. "In just a few more minutes Lady Filia," he says pouring something into the big black pot on the stove. Filia just shakes her head at Jillas' name for her. She found out early on that it was best to let him call her that then to try and tell him not to. He was after all a very stubborn fox.

"And what is for dinner anyway?" Filia asks sniffing the air. "I thought since the young ones birthday was soon I would make some beef stew," Jillas says mixing the contents of the pot. Filia just smile at the foxman,"That was very thoughtful of you Jillas. I'm sure Val will love it too." Just then the before mentioned Val bursts through the door.

"Mommy theirs a stranger at the door. I saw him after washing up for dinner," he says smiling to himself at his own good deed. "I wonder who it is," she says standing,"Val you wait her with your uncle Jillas." Val nods as Filia walks to the front door of the shop.

Waiting for her is a tall man wearing a dark cloak. His long black hair hiding his face from her view. "Yes may I help you," Filia asks some what cautious of the man. Before she can act his arm grabs her shoulder. "You have the child do you not," he says a hidden evil in is voice,"I want the child now."

"Jillas get Val out of here," was all Filia could shout before the man shot some spell through her. She instantly falls to the ground her body not responding to her commands. The man steps over her heading to the back of the shop. Filia, unable to move, watches as Jillas runs out only to be cut down by an unseen blade.

Filia stares at him motionless on the floor blood flooding the area around him. His eye fog over as death takes him. Filia screams in her head as the man steps back out with Val thrown over his shoulder. Tears wash over her face as the man only stops to laugh at her.

"Pretty pathetic for a gold dragon," he says Filia still unable to move. He steps over her once more out of Filia's view. Silence fills the room as Filia screams and thrashes in her mind. Suddenly her body begins to shake a loud voice calling to her.

Filia shoots up from her seat screaming. Val jumps back scared from her sudden outburst. Jillas runs out from the shop after hearing the scream. "Lady Filia please calm down it was only a dream," he says trying to bring her back to reality,"Your safe now it was only a bad dream." Jillas holds Filia in a comforting embrace as she cries.

She had never before had a dream like that. It was so vivid and frightening. It even affected her in the real world. It took Jillas and Val together over an hour to calm Filia down. "Maybe a nice hot bath would help calm you more," Jillas offers leading Filia into the kitchen to sit. "Yes that would be nice Jillas," she says forcing herself to smile.

Jillas just nods grabbing Val leaving her to gather her thought. What was that that she dreamed. 'A horrid nightmare is more like it,' she thinks covering her face with her hands. "It was so real and terrifying. But why did I have it now?" she asks herself holding back more tears.

Filia soaks in the bath water enjoying the warm feeling it leaves her with. "Jillas is right, it was just a silly dream caused by Xellos' return after so long," she says to the empty room. She soaks for another hour before finishing up and heading off to bed. Stopping at Val's room to check in she smiles at the snoring young dragon.

Whispering a quick good night she continues on her way. Changing into her night gown she walks to her window. Pushing it open the cool night breeze brushes up against her. Staring out into the moonless night Filia sighs the earlier dream still causing a shiver to run down her spine. She still couldn't shake the feeling of fear.

Turning from the window Filia walks to her bed slipping under the sheets. "Tomorrow is another day," Filia says closing her eyes sleep washing over her tired body.

Filia woke the presence of some one else in the room. Sitting up she spots a figure leaning against the far wall. "Who are you!" Filia demands her eye still not adjusted to the darkness. "Oh Filia I'm shocked you don't remember me," the figure says half laughing,"After all it was you and the others who helped destroy me!"

Stepping to her the figure reveals itself to be the once half monster Valgaav. Filia pulls back in fear as the figure of Valgaav reaches her bed. "But you died long ago," she says trying to make sense of the situation. "Yes I did die long ago," Valgaav says grabbing Filia by the arm,"But I came back to seek my revenge."

With that Valgaav throws her down on the bed. Filia scream for help hoping some one would hear her calls. But then who could fight off such a powerful enemy as Valgaav. Tears swell up in her eyes as Valgaav rips her night gown. "Like all the others I will take what is most precious to you," he says moving on top of her,"I will take your purity from you and break your spirit. You shale be a shameful excuse of a gold dragon after I am through."

Pinning her arms above her head he reaches down with his free hand to her stomach. Slowly moving farther down he forces her legs apart. "NO. Please no," Filia pleads only to fall on deaf ears. Tears stream down her face as Valgaav smiles that same evil smile ever present on Xellos himself. Valgaav leans over,"Fighting will only make it worst," he whispers in her ear.

Terror and fear race through her body as she tries to fight back as best she can. But Valgaav's strength quickly overpowers her. Filia jolts up from her bed a silent scream echoing in her head. Her body covered in sweat as her bed feel damp to the touch.

Frantically searching her surroundings she realizes it was just another nightmare. She was safe in her own bed and Valgaav was really dead. Pulling her knees to her Filia begins to cry the shock finally hitting her.

"What is happening to me?" she asks between burst of tears. She was unable to sleep for the rest of the night.

Authors Notes: So what did ya think of my first chapter? Left enough of a hook for ya. Did ya love it or hate it. Any questions, comments, or ideas just hit me up with a review. I answer all my readers questions as fast as I can. Well thats all for now, I'll see ya in the next chapter of Falling star (still undecided as to the chapter's title).


	2. Chapter 2: The Protector Apears

Ok this story will be my third on this site. For some reason I had this long drawn out Xellos/Filia story in my head. And it wouldn't go away until I started writing it. At first I thought it was just going to be a one shot. But I guess the story had other ideas. I figured it was going to be to long to post all at once so I have divided it up into chapters.

There are several points in this story that I am going for. The struggle between light and darkness. How easily the dark can corrupt the light. And how hard it is for the light to stay away from the darkness. Because of certain scenes and vivid dreams I am going to rate this story M. While it doesn't have all the blood and gore of a real M story and not much sex or sexual situation like real M story I'm still rating it that just to be safe.

Disclaimer: Just like my other stories I do not own Slayers. I am just using the characters like puppets to weave my story. And as always please do not sue me for all I have is this computer, my large anime collection, and a guitar.

As always please read and review. Please no flames, but constructed criticism is more then welcomed.

And that is enough of me talking/typing, on with the story!

Falling Star (a slayers story) chapter 2: The Protector Appears

The horrid nightmares continued for the next few days as Filia began to lose more and more sleep. Filia was unable to figure out what was happening to her. She had never had dreams like these before. Hellish visions of pain, death, destruction, and chaos. There had to be something to them, some reason she was having them. The answer, at least one she thought up, came to her one day when a certain purpled hair priestly figure showed up.

Walking into the shop as always Xellos was expecting to find Filia or Jillas managing the front. To his surprise he scans an empty room. A noise from the back room catches his ear. Stepping into the back room he spots Filia slumps over the dining table lightly sleeping. She was wearing her robe as her golden hair fell like a curtain hiding her face. Xellos just smiles at her sleeping form,'I wonder what she would do if I was here when she awakens?' he thinks taking a seat close to Filia sleeping body.

Resting his staff to the side he simply waits. His wait did not last long as Filia began to slightly move in her slumber. Leaning in he wonder to himself about what she is dreaming. Suddenly Filia jumps up screaming as Xellos falls back and out of his chair. Xellos for all his calm demeanor is in total shock at the events happening before him.

Filia hugs herself a fear in her eyes Xellos has never seen before. Franticly searching the room Filia barely notices Xellos sitting on the floor. "Xellos? What are you doing here?" she asks her appearance finally hitting Xellos. Dark circles ring her now spark less eyes. Her face looks almost like a shade or specter. Clearly she was losing sleep at an alarming rate.

"I was in the area and thought to stop by," he says picking himself off the floor,"Filia you look awful. It hasn't been that long since our last meeting. What has happened to you?" Filia Just stares at him a blank look in her eyes. "Xellos your here," she says lost in her own thoughts. He nods,"Yes I am Filia. Now will you answer my question about what has happened to you," he says brushing himself off.

"Xellos your here," she says again taking a step towards him. Xellos just stands there waiting to see what she does next. Suddenly Filia jumps tackling Xellos to the ground once more,"XELLOS, your the one who did this to me!" she yells at him sitting atop him. Xellos, now very speechless, look up at her both shock and confusion painted across his face.

Filia grabs his collar lowering herself to him,"Stop the nightmares," she hisses. Xellos shakes off his shock as he grabs Filia rolling to pin her to the floor. "What the hell are you talking about woman!?" he shouts causing Filia to shake with fear.

Tears burst from her eyes as she begins to cry. Xellos releases her only to sit beside her body. Slowly Filia curls up into a ball as she cries in front of Xellos. The stress of all that has been happening to her finally breaking her self control.

Later, after Filia puts her emotions in check, she sits with Xellos at the table sipping on some freshly brewed tea. "So you want to go over what just happened a few minutes ago," Xellos says still very out of his element. "I'm sorry for my behavior before," Filia says slightly shaking from her own actions,"I have been under a large amount of stress as of late. I haven't been sleeping properly either."

"And that gives you the right to attack me," Xellos says seeing if he can gain anything more from her. Filia lowers her head even more,'Why do I feel like this even towards him,' she thinks trying to calm her emotions. "No...I truly am sorry...," Filia says pausing not very sure she wanted to say the last part. "If there's... anything I can... do to make amends," she finishes hoping beyond hope he laughs at her attempt over any other choice.

To her dismay Xellos just smile his usual devilish smile,"I'll think about it." Filia just looks away images of her downfall playing through her head. "So, care to tell me what got you up at night?" Xellos asks actually sounding concerned. Normally Filia would just brush it off as him trying something. But this time she found his concern touching.

Yes others have asked her if she was ok, but for some reason his asking moved her ever so slightly. After a moment of silence Filia speaks her voice quivering ever so slightly,"I have these nightmares." Xellos says nothing as he patiently waits for Filia to continue.

"They plague me with visions of pain and death," she says close to tears,"people getting hurt and dying. I'm in them too." At that Xellos' interest is peaked,"You say your in them. What is it you do in the dreams?" he asks still trying to sound concerned. Filia just sits there taking a deep breath.

"At first I was the one being hurt. But as they grew in intensity I was the one hurting others," she says a single tear shed from the memory of her last dream. "So there that bad," Xellos says hiding his pleasure. Filia just nods her head fearing the tears that would fall if she tried to speak.

Xellos sits there barely able to contain his joy. 'So she's at her weakest moment right now,' Xellos thinks to himself planning on taking full advantage of the situation. "Is there anything I can do to help," he says working his own magic of deception. Normally Filia would see right through his ploy, but Filia was far from her normal self right now.

A small smile appears on her face lightening her appearance. "Thank you Xellos for your kindness," Filia says laying her hand on his,"I'm just happy to talk to some one about my problems who will not judge me by them." Xellos feels a light shock at her actions. 'Something doesn't feel right about this,' he thinks planning to look into it later.

"Well Filia I must be going on my way," Xellos says standing. Filia looks to him a sadness washing over her,"If you must. But please do come again soon," she says walking him to the shop door. Then she did something that even Xellos had a hard time controlling himself.

Filia hugs him whispering a quiet thanks. Xellos just nods quickly pulling away and phasing away. Filia just turns back towards the kitchen unaware of her strange behavior or the small smile she still had on her face.

Again Filia wakes bathed in sweat from yet another nightmare. This one hit hard as she plays through it over and over. It was of Filia hurting the ones close to her. She remembers standing over the dead Gravos and holding the dying Jillas. Their blood floods the floor as splashes of it covers Filia.

Chocking the life from him Filia lets loose an evil laugh that could easily match Xellos' own. Suddenly she hears small foot steps coming down the hall. Walking into the scene of chaos the young Val screams in terror as Filia drops the now dead Jillas.

Dashing to him she pins him down slowly tormenting him for the fun of it. Cutting him with her claws one nail at a time bring pleasure to her. Finally as she was about to finish him off she wakes from her horrible vision. Quietly crying Filia sits holding her head desperately trying to find a way to end her nightmares.

Finally getting up she walks to the kitchen to find something to drink. Stopping at the door way Filia spots Jillas sitting at the table eating a midnight snack. He feels the presence of some one else in the room and looks up to her.

"I'm sorry Lady Filia did I wake you?" Jillas asks some what ashamed. "No Jillas I was just up to get something to drink," she says her frustrations reaching their limits. He nods going back to his snack. Filia Grabs a cup from the cabinet then turns to the water pitcher. Picking it up she feels no weight in it.

Finally her anger from all the previous nightmares breaks through. She throws the pitcher at the wall breaking it to pieces. Jillas jumps at the sudden rage coming from Filia. "Lady Filia are you alright," he says standing and walking to her side. She spins around slapping him a hatred in her eyes.

Jillas crumples to the ground from the hit. Filia snaps out of her rage as tears flow from her at what she had just done. Dropping to her knees she wraps her arms around Jillas crying her apology.

Filia was afraid this would happen. Her nightmares are coming true slowly and painfully. She starts hurting some one close to her. Jillas just happened to be the first one. She had to do something fast before she seriously hurt a loved one.

After the encounter with Jillas that night Filia's had become withdrawn from the world. She would stay in her room only leaving it to use the bathroom and eat something. Soon she begins to loose her appetite as she sleeps less and less. Her once shining golden hair is now dull and unkempt. Her radiant blue eyes hold no glow as she looks out into the world.

She appears to be looking at something in a far off land almost all of the time now. The once proud appearance of her human form begins to look pale and gaunt. Even Val feels fear when near her for to long. The only thing that pulls her from her haunting mood is the now daily visit from Xellos. The purple haired mazoku is very interested in Filia's slow fall.

He had always wanted to see her fall from her high pedestal. The only problem was he had always thought he would be the one to make her fall. Even after five weeks of searching he has found nothing on who or what is causing Filia's nightmares.

He had made a decision that if anyone would cause her fall into the dark it would be him. So like every day before for the last two weeks he stopped by the shop. Walking in he thought it just another day. Spotting Jillas at the counter he waves,"Hello fox. Is Filia still in her room," he says not really asking. Jillas leers at him but nods his response.

True he hated the monster but for reason beyond him his visits seem to help Lady Filia. So he would hold his tongue and accept his presence as a good thing. Xellos just smiles,"Then I'll be on my way," he says walking to the back. Taking the familiar path to her room Xellos stops just at her door. Never one for knocking he walks right in.

Looking over the room he spots Filia laying on her bed. Motionless she appears to be sleeping. Xellos was not surprised at her look as he moved to her bed side. He slowly watched as she started to lose her appearance. Still beautiful in human standards she was almost a shell of her former beauty.

Xellos takes a seat beside her just as her eyes open. Looking up at him Filia smiles at his presence. "Xellos you came," she says a sudden joy in her voice,"I was beginning to think you had had enough of me." Sitting up she places a hand on his,"Xellos your the only one who understands me now."

"Well Filia I am the closest one to you right now," he says his usual playful look on his face. Filia rests her body against him feeling at peace. "Why?" she asks eyes closed gripping his hand. Xellos tilts his head,"Why what Filia?" he asks not really sure what she means.

Filia just nestles closer to him,"Why do I hurt people I love?" "I believe the nightmares are the things causing you to hurt people," Xellos says matter of factly. Filia sits up turning to him with desperation in her once bright blue eyes.

"Xellos I don't want to hurt anyone near me anymore," she says tears forming in her eyes,"I've already hurt Jillas and other around town for no reason then they were there. And Val wont even stay near me for more then a minute for fear of me." The swelling tears break through falling down worn lines on her face. "Xellos I can't take it anymore," she says between sobs,"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Please Xellos take me away from here, away from everyone that I could hurt."

Xellos is surprised at her pleading. She was never one to ask for anything like this. Smiling Xellos nods,"If that is your wish then I will take you away from it all," he says pulling her to him. Taking her in his arms he stands holding her like a newborn.

His touch was gentle and caring as Filia rests her head on his chest. "Yes I want you to take care of me," she says clinging to him for protection. With that Xellos phases out taking Filia to some far off destination.

Authors notes: well this is the second chapter of my story. Did it explain some of your questions? Did it leave you with even more?. Were the characters to OOC or did I get it just right? Please any comment or suggestions would be more then welcomed. Thats all for now, see ya in the next chapter of Falling Star.


	3. Chapter 3: Shifting Emotions

Ok this story will be my third on this site. For some reason I had this long drawn out Xellos/Filia story in my head. And it wouldn't go away until I started writing it. At first I thought it was just going to be a one shot. But I guess the story had other ideas. I figured it was going to be to long to post all at once so I have divided it up into chapters.

There are several points in this story that I am going for. The struggle between light and darkness. How easily the dark can corrupt the light. And how hard it is for the light to stay away from the darkness. Because of certain scenes and vivid dreams I am going to rate this story M. While it doesn't have all the blood and gore of a real M story and not much sex or sexual situation like real M story I'm still rating it that just to be safe.

Disclaimer: Just like my other stories I do not own Slayers. I am just using the characters like puppets to weave my story. And as always please do not sue me for all I have is this computer, my large anime collection, and a guitar.

As always please read and review. Please no flames, but constructed criticism is more then welcomed.

And that is enough of me talking/typing, on with the story!

Falling Star (a slayers story) chapter 3: Shifting Emotions

It was Jillas who found the note that Xellos later left for them. It said simple that he took Filia to some far off land at her request. Jillas and Gravos were frantic for almost a week with worry. It took Xellos that long to show himself again. He assured them that Filia was safe, well after he played with them for awhile.

They didn't know what to do so they took care of Val and run the shop until the day Filia would return to them. So they waited for the day she walked back into their lives. At the same time on wolf pack island in a long cabin Filia slept. The first full nights sleep without nightmares in almost two months. When she finally awoke Filia felt revived and more herself again.

She stood looking again at her surroundings. Modest furnishings dot the one room cabin. A simple but effective wood burning stove to both cook on and heat the cabin. Beside that a small cabinet with dish and cooking pans decors the wall. A small table with two strong but gentle chairs sits against the side wall not four feet from the stove.

A large bed with cloth sheets rests against the wall opposite the stove. A oak night stand completes the bed beside it an oil lamp sitting atop its face. A large closest holding all her clothes sat perfectly on the other side of her bed. And last a book shelf lined with books of all types stands tall against the final wall.

Two windows are the only source of light from the out side world. The entire place look and felt as if she was destined to be here. Filia walks to the window by the stove and pushes it open. The forest around her new home was beautiful. She has never seen such natural beauty in her life. She was shocked when Xellos first brought her here.

_Xellos phased in surrounded by blackness. All around her was darkness and something else. Creatures not seen by Filia started to appear one by one. Almost wolf yet not they were like monsters from some dark vision of hell. Black like a void and vicious like a raging fire. _

_They were the guard dogs of wolf pack island and Xellos walked right up to them. Filia was beyond normal fear, she was in total shock unable to move while in their presence. Now surrounded by more then thirty she was certain she was going to die. _

_She stood silent as Xellos reached out to what looked to be the biggest one. Scratching its head Xellos just smiles at Filia,"_There's nothing to worry about Filia_," he says the creature before him yielding to him,"_They are tame when they know their master is near_." Filia just stares at him in disbelief. Filia slightly shook just realizing what she had gotten her self into._

But now more then a month later Filia was finally enjoying herself on this island. It took some time but Xellos eventually got her to believe that she was safe on the island. And to his word she has yet to see the horrible creatures again. In fact she hasn't seen any one or thing on this island since she arrived some five weeks ago.

She knew not where Xellos was at any time. But every time she would time of him he would appear with a slight rush of wind. At times he would pop up at the most inopportune times. Anything from when she took a bath at the near by lake to her changing for bed. She would scream and yell at him for his perverted mind, but really she didn't care.

Other times when she needed some one near her to comfort and support her. He always did no matter the situation. She had shown him a side of her that no one else had ever seen, but that didn't matter to her. He was always there and as long as he was there the nightmares didn't come to her.

Finally she had regained her once beautiful appearance. She was strong and proud just like before. But something was just a little different. Her hatred for Xellos was not as strong as it once was. She actually started to enjoy her time with him.

The simple talks about nothing and long moments staring up at the stars on clear nights. She was unsure of herself for being so comfortable around him. Why was she acting this strange way. Every time she met with him a struggle would start up in her head.

A large side would always say to beware him and his tricks. While a small voice in the back of her head said she could trust him. As the days grew into weeks that tiny voice grew in power. It was because of this voice that she feared being with him. Because of what happened not three days before.

_The day started off so beautiful that Filia decided to have lunch at the lake side. So after packing for two she made her way to said lake. The sun shown down on her from its high place in the sky. Resting under the shade of an ancient oak Filia looks over the silent crystal lake surface. Setting first her food out then a second plate she quietly waits. _

_Soon she begins to hum a soft tune she learned long ago from her mother. A peaceful melody that always helped to rise her spirits. Closing her eyes she in visioned her mother while humming. A beautiful and proud woman set in her ways as priestess. Strict but caring she would always know what to say to calm ones emotions. _

_Her long flowing golden hair, which Filia idealized and soon took after, was always free like the wind. Her spirited blue eyes, which Filia also got, ever kind and loving. She was the paragon of what being a priestess should be. Suddenly she was shot back to the present by the quick rush of wind near her. _

_Still humming she opened her eyes to the Purple haired priest taking his set in front of the second plate. His closed eyes and child like smile ever present. "_Filia you should have told me you wanted to eat outside today_," he says waving his hand ideally,"_I would have brought some wine_." Shaking her head she just smile,"_Its ok, I just thought of it five minutes before I did it_." _

_Xellos nods leaning back on his arm. Not much was ever said on outing like this. Mostly they just sat in complete silent and watched the forest around them. But this time was different, Filia finally had to courage to ask Xellos some very important questions. If her answered was his own choice but she would at least ask them. _

_"_Xellos why did you save me from my nightmares_?" she asks staring still out to the placid lake. Xellos turns not really surprised, he knew she would eventually. His only dilemma now being what to tell her. "_I have known you for a very long time now_," he begins choosing his world carefully,"_and I was some what surprised that a silly nightmare could shake you so. At first I was pleased that you were finally falling from your high and mighty place in the light_." _

_"_But then I realized_," he continued,"_That who or what ever was doing this to you it wasn't me. I had to put a stop to it and fast_." Filia finally turned to him taken back by his words. "_So you actually cared for me then_," Filia says her voice a tone happier. Her change did not go unnoticed by the mazoku priest. "_No of course not_," he says his normal form of irritation coming back to him,"_As if I could ever care for anyone much less a dragon. I simply didn't want some one else to make you fall. I was saving that for myself_." _

_At that he half laughs at her idea of him caring for her. Filia just nods knowing the answer before she even asked it. A single tear drop rolled down her stony face. She would not break now she still had more questions that needed answers. "_So you plan to let me regain my sanity just to break it yourself later_?" she asks also already knowing the answer. _

_Xellos nods putting an end to his laughter,"_Well since you figured it out, yes that was my plan from the beginning_." Filia nods still raging for control of her emotions. "_I have but one last question then I will leave you be_," she says pulling at Xellos' curiosity. "_Very well_," he says nodding his head. Filia takes a breath collecting her thoughts. _

_"_Do you know who was giving me the nightmares in the first place_?" she says careful to word it perfectly,"_and if so then why me_?" Xellos pauses trying to weigh telling the truth over a lie. Telling her would either help in her healing or it could break her all together. Straightening himself Xellos sighs,"_Are you sure you really want to know? The answer may not be what you want to hear_." _

_Filia's eye widened from his own question. He did now who caused such haunting visions. Yet he didn't want to tell her right out. He actually gave her a choice in her own knowledge. He was leaving it to her and her alone. She turns to him courage growing in her,"_Yes I want to know, no matter what the out come_," she says a slight fear rising in her. _

_"_Fine_," Xellos says opening his amethyst eyes,"_At first it was a lesser mazoku. Some nothing that wanted to make his power known to me._" Filia pulls back unsure on how to take his answer. She takes a deep breath trying to calm her emotions. "_You said at first_," Filia says after a time,"_What did you mean by that_." _

_"_Heh, after I killed him I kinda took over_," Xellos says scratching the back of his head,"_So all the nightmares you had after the first week were my doing_." At this Filia just sits stunned at Xellos' openness. She turns away hiding herself from him,"_Oh I see. You figured that if I was that far gone from just a week then keeping it up would finally make your wish true_," she says her voice broken and cold. Xellos sits in silence waiting for any more from her. _

_After what seem like an eternity Filia finally turned back to him tears fall down her face. "_What other reason would there be to help me_," she says the pain in her voice overwhelming even to Xellos,"_Why did I even think you would love me like I love you_."_

After that Xellos excused himself from the situation. And for the last three days he has yet to return. Filia went on with her life after her sudden confession of love. She didn't even realize it until that very moment. His words hurt more then she thought they would. As his words twisted her heart she knew she had come to fall in love with him.

She felt confused and alone as she pondered on her own actions. She was a gold dragon and priestess, no former priestess, of the Fire Dragon King. He was the mortal enemy of her kind and yet she did love him. But now she was unsure of herself and her own emotions. He had used her and she could not get past that fact.

Yes he had used her before on many occasions. But this was different, he had acted to protect her. His speech, his touch, and his company all fake, a ploy to lore her into his grasp. Yet some were deep in her own soul she wanted to be there.

Even if he lied to her and used her at least she was close to him. Now three days after she felt more alone then any other time in her life. And in the back of her mind she knew it wouldn't end there.

The night was unnaturally quiet as Filia lay in bed drifting off to sleep. Her mind was a whirlwind of confusing thought of Xellos and herself . Was her love really a product of a fake kindness, she knew not. Trying to clear her mind she rolled to her side hoping to soon find sleep.

Her ears perked at the sudden flash of power. She felt his presence in the room. A soft touch on her shoulder called her attention to him. There he stood his normal childish face gone. Instead a serious spark in his eyes and motions told Filia that something was different. He slowly sat on the bed beside her looking down to her.

Placing a hand on her own he gentle squeezed,"Filia I have been thinking about... well this is hard to believe but... I've been thinking of you for the last few days," he says almost in disbelief of his own words. Filia rights herself looking into his eyes,"But before, what you said, what you did," she says the small voice in her mind calling for him,"I can not look past that."

He nods caressing her cheek,"I know and after all that I doubt anyone would. But you must know that I, a monster from the shadows, have never known love," he says staring into her brilliant blue orbs," But after your tears and you own confession to me I have come to know the feeling growing in me."

Filia rests her free hand on his chest,"How do I know this is nothing more then another plot of yours. How can I open my heart again," she says tears welling up her mind in total chaos. "You just have to trust me," he says leaning in,"That is all I can ask of you." With that he tenderly pulls her to him in a passionate embrace.

Filia's mind blanks as his lips touch hers. Not once did she struggled as he held her close. After what seemed like a life time he pulled back Filia still in a daze. "Filia if you let me I wish to be yours and yours alone for as long as we both live," he says Filia staring at his moist lips from the kiss they just shared.

It took a moment to register what he had just said. Once it did she could no longer hold back the tears. Nodding she pushed herself to him silently crying onto his chest. He simply wrapped his arms around her trying his best to comfort her. Soon her tears stopped and she pulled away from him. Looking up at his caring eyes she smiled,"Xellos, I love you."

Xellos smiled back one of the most kind smile Filia had ever seen him use,"I to lo..." Filia jolted with the echoing thunder from the storm outside. Sitting up she quickly looks around the small home in hopes that Xellos was there. To her breaking heart he was not. It had been a dream, another dream like before were her reality seemed to bend.

Yet this one was so much more then just the nightmares from before. It was of Xellos and her mind couldn't take anymore. Pulling her knees to her chest she wraps her arms around them protectively. Tears washed over her face as she knew this was just the beginning of a new set of nightmares. Ones that would eat at her very soul.

Authors notes: So the third chapter is up and all is well. Again some answers were given only to have other questions asked. Hope you all enjoy my story thus far and you will continue to in the upcoming chapters. As always any comment or suggestions would be more then welcomed. Thats all for now, see ya in the next chapter of Falling Star.


	4. Chapter 4: New Feelings

Ok this story will be my third on this site. For some reason I had this long drawn out Xellos/Filia story in my head. And it wouldn't go away until I started writing it. At first I thought it was just going to be a one shot. But I guess the story had other ideas. I figured it was going to be to long to post all at once so I have divided it up into chapters.

There are several points in this story that I am going for. The struggle between light and darkness. How easily the dark can corrupt the light. And how hard it is for the light to stay away from the darkness. Because of certain scenes and vivid dreams I am going to rate this story M. While it doesn't have all the blood and gore of a real M story and not much sex or sexual situation like real M story I'm still rating it that just to be safe.

Disclaimer: Just like my other stories I do not own Slayers. I am just using the characters like puppets to weave my story. And as always please do not sue me for all I have is this computer, my large anime collection, and a guitar.

As always please read and review. Please no flames, but constructed criticism is more then welcomed.

And that is enough of me talking/typing, on with the story!

Falling Star (a slayers story) chapter 4:

Filia tried to keep her normal life going after the dreams started again. But they were not like before, they had a stronger effect on her. These dreams, for they could not be called nightmares, started as simple talks about themselves. Slowly they began to advance into things bordering the erotic.

In the dreams Filia didn't stop his advances and urged him on. But in reality she was becoming more withdrawn and closed to the world. No longer did she go out to explore the forest around her. The wood burning stove was no longer used as the small cabin felt ice cold day and night.

The only things Filia did was eat, shower, and sleep. She felt more alive in her dreams then in the real world. When the real world was to harsh for her she would retreat to the dream world were Xellos waited for her. She loved those dreams with him. His gentle touch running along her back, his warm breath on her neck, his loving presence shielding her from harm.

She would willingly do anything he asked. But every dream would end when she expressed her love to him, without his response. Afterwards she would wake and, finding no one else in the room, pull her knees to herself and cry until tears would no longer come.

She was slowly losing control of her own reality. The dreams seemed more real then her waking life. It was on a night where her dreams had awaken her that Xellos appears.

Xellos hated going on missions that some lesser mazoku could do. But his master Lord Beastmaster Zelas had wanted it done right, so off he went. He could never disobey her for she was his creator. But really, a three week venture out to the far sides of Seyruun. Just because some novice sorcerer was looking for the dragon slave spell.

But in the end he turned out to be a weak willed fool that didn't even last one week with Xellos chasing him. Well at least he could return and drop in on Filia for a quick bite to eat. Phasing into the one room house Xellos is stunned at the look of the place. Cold and unfriendly it looks as if the owner hadn't been in the house for months. But there in her bed Filia slept.

Xellos walked to her confused as to what had happened. Shaking her awake Xellos sits on the bed beside her. "Filia I'm back after..." was all he could says before she throws herself on him kissing him deeply. Xellos freezes at her actions the confusion turning to shock and amazement. For an untold time she kissed him not wanting to break her new dream.

"Please no word. I want this to last," she says pulling away from him. Now Xellos really didn't know what to do. Filia sat up sliding her nightgown's shoulder straps off one my one. Xellos pulls back as if witnessing some evil act done before him.

Rising Filia stand before him naked and willing. "Filia what are you doing," Xellos says finding his words. She looks away from embarrassment,"I am giving my self to you body and soul," she says stepping to him. Reaching out Filia unbuttons his cloak and pulls it away throwing it to the side. Xellos lets himself be pushed down on the bed as Filia begins to pull his shirt off him.

Catching her hands Xellos pulls her to him. "Filia what has gotten into you," he says rage building in him. "I am giving you what you wanted from me am I not," she says seductively leaning closer to him,"After all those dreams you gave me in the past three weeks."

"What are you talking about Filia," he says last in the situation,"I've been gone for the last three weeks." Filia stops his sudden outburst bringing her into focus. If he had been gone then he had no way of effecting her dreams. But what if he was lying to her, it wouldn't be the first time. "But the dreams started after you left me by the lake side that day," Filia says a sudden realization of her situation.

Quickly drawing away from him she grabs his thrown cloak to cover herself. Xellos sit up his curiosity holding his anger in check. "So you've been having erotic dreams about me," he says a small smile appearing on his face,"Why Filia I never knew you wanted me that much." With that said he quickly moves to dodge the expected swing of Filia's open hand.

But that hand never came. Instead Filia just sits silently on the floor before him tears falling from her eyes. "Please Xellos I can take no more," she says between sobs holding his cloak ever closer to her chest,"My heart can only break so much before it is destroyed."

Xellos, for the first time in his immortal life, had no response. He simply sat there looking down at Filia gently crying on the floor before him. Tenderly reaching out he wipes away the swelling tears from her face. She nestles against his hand welcoming its warmth.

Slowly and with great care Xellos picks her up from the floor. Setting her in her own bed still clinging to his cloak he waits patiently until she succumbs to sleep. Leaving his cloak Xellos phases away ready to find, and punish, who ever touched his own prize.

Appearing in his masters chamber he kneels before her,"Master I am back from my mission." The room itself was lined with painting after painting of wars and great battles. Sitting in the far center wall was a throne like lounge chair. Covered in fine leather and made of masterly crafted ash wood Lord Beastmaster Zelas sits holding a lit cigarette her vivid long violet hair falling to her side.

Her porcelain face the picture of beauty. Her body perfect like that of the goddess Aphrodite. She smiles looking over her lone high priest/General with eyes very much like a cat. "Yes I know Xellos," Zelas says her cool feminine voice echoing throughout her chamber,"After all I always know were my priest is." Xellos nods waiting for her permission to continue.

Calmly and slowly she take a long pull from her cigarette she waves her hand willing him to go on. Nodding again Xellos stands composing himself. "As for the matter of the upstart sorcerer and his search for the spell. Well it was rather boring but completed," he says trying to hold his normal childish smile. Zelas smiles her elegant features hauntingly pleased in the dim light of her chamber.

"Very good Xellos," she says standing from her lounged position. Walking to him she caresses his cheek lovingly,"Just what I expect from my favorite son." Xellos smiles knowing she is tempting him yet again. It was some what of a game to them. Just a bit of playful seduction that Beastmaster loved to do with all her favorite sons.

And normally Xellos would play along until either he or she won, but not tonight. Resting his hand on the one touching his cheek he looks to her. "Mistress I have but one question to ask of you," he says not flinching from his resolve,"you know of my pet dragon I have brought to your island."

Zelas nods her beautiful smile still present on her face. "It appears that someone has been playing with her while I was gone," he says hoping his master wouldn't notice. His hopes were dashed when she nods her all knowing nod. Xellos knew she knew something, and that half intrigued him.

"Oh that, I was the one playing with your toy," she says that seductive planning smile back,"After all what was I to do while you were gone". The realization dawned on Xellos as Lord Beastmaster calmly walks around him yet again. She wouldn't send Xellos out for no good reason, he was after all her general priest. He alone held two titles among the mazoku made by the five lords.

Well four lords after Lord Hellmaster's death at the hands of the Lord of Nightmares herself. He didn't even think twice about anything his master told him to do. But what game was she playing now. "Mistress may I ask why," he more says then asks,"Not that I mind your effect on her, just caught off guard is all."

"Oh I was bored with you gone and all. I mean I sent you out as a favor to my sister Dolphin," she says sounding bored with the thought of helping her own,"But isn't that what you were going for this whole time anyway?" Xellos just smiles his sheepish smile,"Why Mistress you know me too well. I just thought it would take longer then this to break her is all."

Zelas just laughs at her dark and sneaky son,"You have always gone after anything that interests you. She would be no exception." Xellos just scratches his head,"Well eternity can be boring without something to play with," he says attitude more like a master puppeteer pulling all the right strings,"and shes certainly the most interesting creature I have encountered in all my years."

"Plus," he says his amethyst eyes reveling the glint of pleasure from his work,"she's one that will live much longer then all others." Zelas nods her agreement as she marvels at her own priests/generals thorough planning. "So how long are you going to keep her on my island?" she asks finding more fascination from his novel idea.

"Well my plans are working out nicely so far," he says pondering on the thought,"So if everything else goes off with no problem then no more then another month or two." "Really my true enjoyment in the near future will be what my old toys will say when they find out what has become of us," he says finally unable to hold in his laughter.

Letting out a small laugh herself Zelas just returns to her throne willing a glass of wine to her hand. "That is all Xellos," she says taking a sip,"you may return to your toy now." Xellos nods then phases out leaving his master to joy in his victory over a gold dragon.

"Truly the next century or so should be fun to watch," she says taking another sip,"Really not a bad idea in the long run." With that Lord Beastmaster Zelas Metallium laughs as an evil black aura begins whirling around her.

Filia wakes as a cold chill rushes through the room. Sitting up she spies the open window the cool night air pouring through it. Pulling the cloak close Filia stares at it. It was Xellos' cloak, the very one that she had pulled from him some time ago. He had left it when she had fallen asleep, but why?

'_He doesn't care for me so why do I care for him?'_ she thinks her mind still in the same confusion it has been in for the last three weeks. "He's just a monster playing with my emotions," she says aloud to the empty room tears beginning a new,"So why do I fall for him every time." Pulling the cloak even closer takes comfort in smell of its owner.

Sudden realization dawns on her as the scene from earlier plays through her head. She had thought he was just another dream, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew he was the real one. So why did she do what she did? Has her love turned to lust from all the erotic dreams she has been plagued with. She knew that she had come to love him.

But when had her body yearned for him? She was pure and innocent like all priestess' should be. Yet she was no longer a priestess after the defeat of Darkstar. So why did she hold on to such ideals. She was no longer bound into anything that that service had called for. She was free to do as she pleased.

No it couldn't be something so simple. In truth she was scared, scared of what giving in to him meant. Never before had she wanted or feared a person. Then again Xellos was no normal person. He was an evil monster that lived off the pain, hate, and suffering of others. Something born from chaos itself, and in the end, wanted nothing more then to return it all to that very chaos.

Was he really unable to love her? Did he just play with her for his own amusement? And worst of all, would he eventually tire of her presence? Those questions and more circled Filia until once again sleep took its toll on her.

And after all her fears and uncertainty her dreams did not hold back their relentless assault of her mind. For like the beginning her dreams brought her pain, but unlike her first visions of horror these were of her own pain and loneliness.

Just as she drifted into the next nightmare she knew she would break soon. "Would that make Xellos happy?" she says still holding his cloak close. For a moment you could see a small smile on her face at the very thought.

The slow rising sun flooded the room with early morning rays. Filia rolls away from it curing her own foolishness for placing the bed so close to the window. Minutes later Filia throws the covers away knowing she wouldn't find sleep now. To her surprise and shock she is dresses in her nightgown. Looking over the bed she finds Xellos' cloak missing too.

Now fully awake she remembers something early that morning just before the sun had shown itself. Touching her lips she still feels the warm touch of another. It was Xellos who reappeared after being gone for so long. Taking back his cloak he had dressed her and, after she had refused to release him, he had kissed her.

The memory caused her cheeks to warm. He had actually kissed her of his own will. It took her all of an hour to actually get out of the bed. The day went on just like that. She felt in a better mood then the day before. But she couldn't let go of the lonely feeling she had in the back of her mind. Would Xellos return to her? Did he still have his hands in her new dreams? Was it all a ploy to fool her for some plot? While she still took in the warm touch of Xellos' kindness those questions still haunted her.

She felt stuck somewhere in between blissful and broken. Yet the small things kept her going. The feelings of that one day turned into days, which turned into weeks, two to be exact. In those two weeks she felt as if she was walking a thin line. On one side the blissful happiness that she seeks. On the other the dark void of nothingness that she fears.

For those two weeks the dreams stopped. Filia wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Not once did Xellos pop in or visit in the two weeks. She began to run through her days on automatic. She did everything she normally would, yet she was not really there. She was forcing herself to go on in hopes that Xellos would appear again.

It was during a raging storm that her wishes were granted. Covering the windows and bracing herself for a long lonely night in the storm Filia prepares for bed. Just as she was changing she feels the familiar rush of wind close to her. "Why Filia I did not know you sleep in the nude?" the same childish voice snickered,"That is such a tantalizing aspect of you that I never knew."

Xellos phased out dodging a thrown pillow only to return laughing. Filia stares at him her cheeks burning as she holds her night gown covering her naked body. "Your back...," she says trying not to show her happiness,"It has been awhile." Xellos just nods hovering in the air eyes closed. "The dreams have stopped while you were gone," she says locking her eyes with him,"I take it you wanted to see my breakdown in person."

Xellos says nothing as he gently lands next to her. Reaching out he calmly wipes away the forming tears. Filia holds it all in not giving him the satisfaction of her pain and loneliness. But she knew that by holding them in so to did she hold her happiness. If she let one out then the others would flow freely. She would give him nothing.

Like a statue she stood as Xellos waited that hideous care free smile present on his face. "Have you missed me little Filia," he says some what put out by the lack of emotions coming from her. She looks at him her eyes lacking that life spark she once had.

Xellos knew it wouldn't be long before her spirit was broken and she would be his. Just a few more little pushes and it would all be over. Both the storm outside and the one in Filia's heart raged on throughout the night.

Authors notes: Fourth chapter is up after all this time. The story is starting to head in the right direction I believe. Hope you all enjoy my story thus far and you will continue to in the upcoming chapters. As always any comment or suggestions would be more then welcomed. Getting back into the writing habit I am working on both my slayers story and my Helling story Lone Wolf. Thankfully the creative juices are flowing with renewed strength.


End file.
